April 18, 2018 NXT
The April 18, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 11, 2018. Episode summary Johnny Gargano returned home Johnny Wrestling is back! After triumphing against Tommaso Ciampa in a barbaric Unsanctioned Match at TakeOver: New Orleans, the newly reinstated Johnny Gargano, accompanied by wife Candice LeRae, returned to Full Sail University, where he received a hero’s welcome. Gargano thanked the NXT Universe for their continued support, as well as Candice, noting that he couldn’t have endured the rollercoaster events of the past few months without her by his side. Candice Wrestling said that one last bit of unsettled business remained: Getting even with NXT-turned-SmackDown Superstars Zelina Vega & Andrade “Cien” Almas. Candice said she would take care of that later in the night when she battled Vega one-on-one, and Gargano added that he’d stand ready to wipe out El Idolo if the former NXT Champion involved himself in the match. Before NXT’s first couple left, Gargano had one final message to deliver, making clear that he intended to be the first challenger to new NXT Champion Aleister Black. By the end of the night, Gargano would get his answer from The Dutch Destroyer. Shayna Baszler told the NXT Women's locker room to "get in line or get out" Cameras caught Shayna Baszler interrupting WWE Performance Center Coach Serena Deeb’s meeting with the NXT Women’s roster earlier this week in the WWE PC locker room. The emboldened NXT Women’s Champion ripped Ember Moon’s name off her former locker, replacing it with a queen of spades playing card, and told her fellow Superstars to “get in line” behind her or “get out.” Dakota Kai, who was once injured at Baszler’s hands, exited, but only after The Submission Magician stopped bullying her and allowed her to pass. What’s to come for the NXT Women’s division now that Baszler’s reign of terror has only just begun? Candice LeRae vs Zelina Vega For months, Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega tormented Johnny Gargano & Candice LeRae, but tonight, Mr. & Mrs. Johnny Wrestling got the last laugh. LeRae ripped in to Vega at the start of their one-on-one encounter, but a distraction by Almas allowed Zelina to turn the tide. It also prompted Gargano to come to the ring to even the odds. Borrowing from Almas’ arsenal, Vega hit Candice with the Meteora running knees, but LeRae countered Vega’s attempted Hammerlock DDT into an inside cradle for a near fall. Candice, in an ode to her husband, dropped Vega with a flying headscissors into the Gargano Escape. Almas tried to break the hold but was stopped by Gargano, who hit El Idolo with his own headscissors into the Gargano Escape. In a scene of true bliss, LeRae then forced Vega to submit, humbling the nefarious duo as they leave NXT for SmackDown LIVE. LeRae soaked in the victory, and Gargano reminded everyone of his challenge to NXT Champion Aleister Black. With his name invoked, The Dutch Destroyer entered the arena and said Gargano shall receive his opportunity next week, seemingly setting the stage for a massive NXT Title showdown on WWE Network. Results * Singles Match: Candice LeRae (w/ Johnny Gargano) defeated Zelina Vega (w/ Andrade Almas) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Image gallery 031_NXT_04112018sm_1856--9c50e4db13c65933747a5c5ce0e99008.jpg 032_NXT_04112018sm_1869--56794ad9436763e2794e745d795c5477.jpg 033_NXT_04112018sm_1956--d9f6f95b6f656ff70b8cdd6f9d1f36dd.jpg 034_NXT_04112018sm_1967--eaecb37516c7f0dea5fa3af13e049df6.jpg 035_NXT_04112018sm_1994--97028cc723eb3dc0776c5f020f699220.jpg 036_NXT_04112018sm_2028--f2ecd8b8c9d6ea0cb04a89f59e0ba4be.jpg 037_NXT_04112018sm_2052--d77d27fea27e4866d9932469d456ca6f.jpg 039_NXT_04112018sm_2167--c13cb56e06f8b35ae1a4bbb709819e69.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Candice LeRae Category:Dakota Kai Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega